One of the fundamental design considerations in the construction of optoelectronic three-dimensional (3D) scanning systems, such as laser scanners, projectors, and other laser devices is an allowed optical power of the projector. On one hand, the optical power should be sufficient to provide a required signal-to-noise ratio for the acquired optical data. On the other hand, the optical power may be limited by a mechanical form factor of the system, electrical power consumption, and the like. Eye safety considerations may be a substantial optical power limiting factor because of strict limitations to the strength and duration of the projected optical power on a human pupil.